


Hellhounds

by orphan_account



Category: Dan Avidan - Fandom, Demon Danny - Fandom
Genre: Afterlife, Attempted Murder, Destruction, F/M, Hell, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sins, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:22:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4995439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Demon Danny story no one asked for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hellhounds

She couldn't remember what she was in her past life, but she knew it had to have been bad for her to become this. Normal people were sent to Hell to suffer, but it took a special kind of sinner to be promoted to demon before even getting a taste of what being a tortured soul was like. Even so, she was obviously a lower-tier demon. She looked almost human aside from the two tiny horns poking out from the fire which replaced her hair. Embarrassingly enough, she also sported a classic demon tail which she still tripped over occasionally. Maybe she had been a mild sinner and Hell was just really short on demons around the time she died. It was still better than being tortured for eternity. 

Hell was chaotic, but not enough to make every new day exciting. Really, she just lived the same way any working adult would in the living world. Wake up, get ready, go to work, go home. The only difference was the work itself. She was in charge of sorting souls into appropriate forms of punishment. Sometimes she liked to switch it up a little and put a lustful soul in with a wrathful group. It didn't take long for her to grow bored out of her mind. Pinning souls against each other grew old fast. Maybe this was her punishment- eternal boredom. 

This seemed like the case until a higher-up demon approached her one day without her noticing. She was just in the middle of another experimental to-the-second-death battle between a team of pride, gluttony and envy and a team of wrath, lust and greed while some slothful souls watched. The higher-up demon watched as she lazily ordered the dueling souls around. 

"What are you doing?" The demon asked in a on-the-verge-of-angry tone. It was hard to tell if they were actually peeved, though. A lot of the demons just talked that way. She sheepishly turned to look at her superior. 

"I thought it would be more interesting than traditional punishment," She answered in a barely audible mumble. In the background, a wrath was stomping a pride's head into the ground. 

"Hmm, I like your style, kiddo. What's your name," Asked in the same angry tone. The sound of bone snapping echoed slightly as the same wrath was overpowered by an envy.

"Cantabile," She answered, only half looking at the other demon. The fight was starting to get good, and she didn't want to miss anything.

"Cantabile, I'm putting you in charge of chaos. We'll start you out in the living world, but I see a future for you here in Hell." And with that, the demon flew off. Cantabile would start her new job tomorrow, but now was the time to watch a greed get stabbed with their own detached shin.

...

Earth wasn't actually much different from Hell. Only slightly more orderly. At least in some places. Cantabile was assigned to do work in the city. This was an insultingly easy task, or at least it should have been. She didn't actually know how to influence the living to cause chaos. They couldn't see, hear or detect her presence in any way, so how was this supposed to work?

After not really putting much effort into trying, Cantabile decided to take a break. She wondered around the city, looking for something interesting. Finally, she came upon a four-car pileup. Not only were five dead, but traffic would be stopped for hours. This was the work of a master. Cantabile wished this was her work, and decided her goal was to be better than whoever did this. 

After a little more searching, she came across a woman asleep in her apartment with a cigarette held loosely in her hand. This would have been perfect if Cantabile knew how to influence the living. Souls were easy to control, but physical beings just weren't under her control. 

"Hey! Hey, lady," The flame-headed demon shouted, trying to get the woman to drop her cigarette. "HEEEYYY-"

"Oh Jesus Christ. This is pathetic." A voice sounded directly behind Cantabile. Out of nowhere, a tall demon was standing a little too close behind her. He had long, curled horns nested in a ridiculous head of hair. He looked like the most stereotypical demon Cantabile could imagine, but it worked to his advantage. For the first time since her death, Cantabile was truly intimidated by another demon. He was obviously of a very high tier. What was he doing in the city? "Just fucking knock it out of her hands yourself, rookie." He stomped over and did just that, wings dragging behind him. You wished you had wings. "See, that easy."

"I didn't know interacting with physical objects was an option." This was true. She didn't exactly get a handbook.

"Where'd they dig this one up?" He growled a little chuckle as he began to circle her slowly, examining every inch of her. "You might as well be human. What'd they do? Staple a tail on the nearest stiff and tell her she was in charge of chaos?" Before she could say anything, he grabbed her tail and yanked it. The surprise and pain caused a yelp to escape her involuntarily. "Oh-ho-ho, so you're legit. And a bit of a screamer, too. I like that, but I'm not digging these puny little horns." He grabbed one horn between his two fingers and lead her around while laughing. Cantabile acted on instinct and reached for one of his horns. To her surprise, a small grunt escaped him as she dragged him down. 

"Don't fuck with me, curly," Cantabile hissed as she tightened her grip on the other demon's horn. He must have been caught off guard because it took a minute for him to fight back. He grabbed for her hair, but his hand just passed through the flame. The smell of burning flesh filled the air, but it could have just been the bodies engulfed in the fire that had now spread to a good portion of the building. Neither demon took any notice, both too busy in their squabble. It didn't take long for their formerly calculated attacks to devolve into child-like wrestling. 

"I've had enough of this," The other demon shouted, his playful tone gone. His wings stretched out to an amazing span and he took flight, easily lifting Cantabile into the air with him. He held her under his arm so tight she could barely breath as he crashed through the ceiling of the apartment. He kept going until they were higher above the city than the tallest skyscraper, and then began to loosen his grip. "I wonder how many civilians I could kill if I dropped you right now." He used his free hand to turn Cantabile's face towards him so she could see his devious smile. 

"Do it. I dare you. Where do you think I'll end up? I'll just show up again, stronger than before. You know you can't kill me." Cantabile held eye contact, unwilling to show weakness. 

"Oh, but I sure can try, baby." He laughed again, but didn't loosen his grip on the smaller demon. Cantabile kicked and twisted. If she was going to fall, she was doing it on her terms. "Woah there, so eager to leave?" He restored his original death grip around her waist and flew even higher into the air.

"Just let me fall already! Why are you delaying?" Cantabile clawed and kicked until she was almost free.

"Because we've been having so much fun together," The other demon said with a sharp-toothed grin. "I'd hate to end our little game so soon." Cantabile gripped the collar of his shirt and growled at him, receiving only a devious smile in return. He let go of her completely and she instinctively wrapped her arms and legs around him, winning her a good chuckle. "I knew you were all talk."

"Don't be so sure," The she-demon smiled just before releasing her grip and falling towards the earth. She crashed through the burning apartment building, compromising any structural integrity left in the building and causing it to collapse completely. The closeness of the building to its neighbors caused tremendous damage to the surrounding buildings. Being a demon didn't mean Cantabile was without pain. In fact, it was worse due to the fact that there was no release of death at impact, but she had won. She put the car crash to shame. All that was left now was to gather herself and go sleep the day off. She hoped the other demon was still hovering above the city, in awe of the destruction. She had used him to beat him at his own game, and she couldn't be prouder of herself. 

...

It was time for another day at work. Cantabile woke up covered in ugly cuts and bruises. At least it would be worth it when she got promoted for her work. Or at least that's what she had hoped before she was met by the familiar face of the demon she had encountered the day before. 

"How are you still alive? You're barely a real demon." There was absolutely no mischievous tone in his voice. His smile was nowhere to be found. 

"Yeah, you say that, but I still wooped your ass yesterday." Cantabile raised her chin as high as she could in victory. 

"What the fuck are you," He half-whispered. He almost sounded scared, but mostly just angry. "How are you doing this?" He got a bit louder and stepped closer to the smaller demon. 

"I have to go to work," She said quickly before rushing past him. Despite her victory, he still intimidated her. Pain shot through her as he grabbed her tail again. Once again a yelp escaped her mouth, and she tried to turn around. The other demon had a deathgrip on her tail, and something in her liked it.

"How are you doing it," He asked in a softened yet still angry tone. "You're much more powerful than I though."

"I-I don't understand," Cantabile slipped up a little as she felt her body grow warm. Her cheeks blushed and the flames which were her hair flared up a little more than usual. 

"I just can't get the way you fought me out of my mind. No lesser demon has ever dared to stand up to their superior." He got a little closer. "It drives me crazy," He growled. This was all too much. 

Cantabile couldn't contain herself anymore. She dragged her claws across the other demon's shirt, tearing it open. Instead of being put off by this, he tore open her shirt from the back and dug his talons into her skin. She let out a snarl and tore into the flesh on his shoulders, pulling him in for a sloppy kiss. Both were so forceful. Teeth scraped teeth and blood trickled from claw marks. 

"You're gonna remember the name Danny Sexbang, baby." He slammed the smaller demon against the wall and kissed her from her neck down to her navel, throwing in a couple bites and dragging his claws down her sides. He stopped to peal off her pants and forcefully lifted her legs up to pull the clothing the rest of the way off. Then he worked her panties off and looked up with a devious look in his eyes. Everything else had been so fast, but this was slow and steady. Working his tongue in and out of the smaller demon's pussy. He savored every drop she gave him and worked with every movement of her hips. She felt herself peek and realized how badly her legs were shaking and how her tail swished from side to side involuntarily. He pulled back and let her fall into his arms. The moment didn't stay tender for long. 

She finding new stability, she grabbed Dan by both horns and Lead him over to her unmade bed. Half-shoving him into a sitting position. He helped her undo his belt and zipper and pulled down his pants just enough for his cock to slide out, unrestrained by his almost hilariously tight pants, Cantabile got a look at how massive it was. 

"You're pretty big for a skinny guy," She teased. Balancing with on her knees on the bed and her hands on Danny's shoulders, she lowered herself agonizingly slow onto his cock. Both shared a gasp in unison as the tip entered. It was all downhill from there as both completely lost control. Hair was pulled, tails tugged, new scratch marks were drawn out along flesh. Soon Dan had her pinned and was fucking her with surprising caution. She realized he was only going a little more than half way, but she wanted every inch of his pulsating member. "Why are you holding back?" She asked between heavy panting. 

"You can't take it." Oh yes she could. Without saying another word, Cantabile wrapped her legs around the lanky demon and pulled him all the way into her. She held eye contact as if to say, "Oh yes I can" but it was a challenge not to show in her expression how overwhelmed she was. Luckily, she didn't have to maintain this control for very long. Dan's eyes fluttered shut and he let out some cross between a moan and a growl. Cantabile was almost surprised when she felt the warmth erupt inside her. Both of them were panting, and Danny had his head resting on her chest. 

Parting ways was hard, but neither one would ever admit it. And they'd never forget either. Especially after Danny found the name "Cantabile" etched into is side along with the other claw marks. No, he'd never forget that name.

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably only be one chapter. Thanks for reading! Drop me an ask on Tumblr if you like!


End file.
